I manage operational aspects of the computing, graphic and data communication facilities for the Computer Graphics Laboratory, Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Laboratory, Dr. Irwin D.Kuntz (DOCK), and Dr. Peter A. Kollman (AMBER) groups. The machine resources are used to facilitate network management, hardware inventory, system maintenance, purchasing, and researching technology trends. I maintain documentation of the computer systems and network architecture of the CGL and NMR facilities. The NEXTSTEP platform is use primarily for the duty I provide technical advice to users, including extensive conversations with CGL collaborators Bob Blakely and Arthur Grollman on networking and computers for their applications. I have sent out schematics to a researcher at the University of NY (SUNY) of an early version of my 3D viewing design. I instruct clients on the use of the video equipment which enables them to produce video tapes of their graphics work.